


A Moment to Ourselves

by WaffleDogOfficial



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, California, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Resolved Sexual Tension, Road Trips, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleDogOfficial/pseuds/WaffleDogOfficial
Summary: “I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a road trip once we graduated,” Naruto continued, undaunted by Sasuke’s lack of excitement. “Just to see more of California, ya know!”“A road trip?” Sasuke glanced up from his workbook to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “What kind of road trip are you thinking of?”In which Sasuke's romantic road trip isn't as romantic as he had imagined.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloversome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversome/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto makes a plan.

It was in January, the middle of their junior year, that Naruto suggested going on a road trip for the first time.

“Hey, Sasuke?”

“Hm?” Nose deep into LSAT study books, he didn’t bother to look up.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a road trip once we graduated,” Naruto continued, undaunted by Sasuke’s lack of excitement. “Just to see more of California, ya know!”

“A road trip?” Sasuke glanced up from his workbook to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “What kind of road trip are you thinking of?”

Encouraged that Sasuke was listening, Naruto’s eyes brightened and he continued. “Well, we can go to Yosemite and then drive down to the Sequoia National Forest! Maybe we can make a stop at the Mojave Desert or Death Valley! And then we can drive to Disneyland and from there—”

“We?” Sasuke raised one eyebrow. “Don’t you mean me? I don’t remember you having a crossover SUV and a driver’s license.”

Naruto pouted and Sasuke’s heart began beating faster at the sight. Despite the stress of the LSAT, he chuckled in amusement.

“Yeah, I mean you, you bastard.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “Anyway, do you think it’s a good idea?” He chewed on his lip, feet fidgeting in anxiety.

Sasuke considered the proposal. Images of himself standing with Naruto at Glacier Point, surfing at Huntington Beach, and hiking through forests of giant sequoias sprung to mind. It sounded romantic in a way that they had never been able to indulge in before.

“It sounds nice,” he admitted. “But I’m not sure I’ll have the time to plan it. Given... everything I have to do.”

Sasuke glared at the LSAT study materials in front of him and sighed. While Naruto wanted to work as soon as he graduated, Sasuke still had a mountain of work ahead of him. Even after taking the exam, he had finals to take, applications to submit, classes to attend, and a thesis to write. He wanted to spend the little free time he had with Naruto, not organizing a road trip.

Naruto shook his head. “Don’t worry about that! I’ll take care of all the planning, ya know!” He gave Sasuke a grin that sent tingles up and down his body. “You know I like hiking and traveling and stuff. What do you think about going wilderness camping in Sequoia?”

Sasuke shrugged as he turned back to the study materials in front of him. “Do whatever you want.”

“Awesome!” Naruto giggled with joy. “I’ll take a few more hours at work to save up. I guess if we save $200 each every month we can go to a lot of places?”

“Sure.” Sasuke nodded as he highlighted an example question in his book. “We’ll have to go to Ichiraku less often though. I think most of our rainy day fund goes there.” He glanced up to smirk at Naruto. “No more fancy ramen for you.”

Naruto met his smirk with a pout. “And less fancy sushi rice for you.”

Sasuke chuckled. For a romantic vacation with Naruto after graduation, he would give up anything.

**-O-**

The rest of Sasuke’s junior year passed in a blur. He attended classes, brainstormed thesis ideas with his professors, and took the LSAT. Naruto was always at his side, making sure he slept at reasonable hours and preparing food when his study sessions stretched for hours.

In return, Sasuke followed all of Naruto’s instructions when it came to their upcoming road trip. Every month, after receiving his allowance, he transferred $200 into the mutual bank account. Naruto matched his contributions to the last cent. With that, their savings grew as the months passed.

Almost every conversation eventually turned into a discussion about their upcoming road trip.

“Hey, what do you think about camping in Yosemite Valley?”

“I think if we go to Sequoia National Park, we should go wilderness camping.”

“Did you know you can get a Fast Pass when you’re in Disneyland so you don’t have to stand in line?”

Sasuke shrugged at every one of Naruto’s suggestions. The other man knew a lot more about the geography of California than Sasuke did and was an expert outdoorsman. Besides, a simple trip to the store was an adventure with Naruto at his side.

“Do whatever you want,” Sasuke answered every time. “You know more about this stuff than I do anyway.”

Excited, and often blushing at the praise, Naruto would smile, continuing his rambling on the many things to do. While Sasuke understood little of what he said, he loved to listen. At night, he often nodded off, his head pillowed on Naruto’s shoulder as his boyfriend rambled on and on.

**-O-**

The summer before their senior year, Naruto took more shifts at the coffee shop.

“I want to save up more money for our trip!” he answered when Sasuke asked why. “Disneyland is expensive, ya know!”

Not wanting to fall behind on his contributions— and having nothing to do while Naruto was at work anyway— Sasuke got a job as an instructor at a sword fencing academy. He had left the university fencing club after his sophomore year. Still, he retained enough from his twelve years of practice to impress the owners of the school into giving him a job.

While the children were loud and annoying, it meant his contributions increased. By the end of the summer, they were able to save a lot more than expected.

“We can probably go to San Francisco now, too!” Naruto announced after checking their balance, eyes shining with excitement. “We might even be able to stay at hotels and motels instead of sleeping in the car, ya know!”

Sasuke shrugged. “Sure. We’ll do whatever you want.”

Naruto chuckled at his indifferent response before rambling about Alcatraz and the Golden Gate Bridge.

**-O-**

In October, Sasuke celebrated Naruto’s birthday and sent out his applications to Law School. With that behind him, he started to relax, focusing on his thesis and GPA.

Naruto continued to inundate him with tiny details about their future trip. Sasuke nodded along to everything he said. He knew that as long as Naruto was there, he would be happy. It didn’t matter where they went or what they did, so long as they were together.

**-O-**

Naruto’s excitement kept growing

It was December and they were both busy studying for their final exams. Yet, despite his classes and his job, Naruto still found time to plan their upcoming road trip. And whenever he needed a break from his schoolwork, Sasuke would listen to Naruto talking about wilderness permits to relax.

Visions of their future sprung to mind. He imagined himself lying on a blanket next to Naruto and watching the stars, bright in the middle of nowhere. They could stay at inns in the middle of wine country and enjoy a fine dinner in the evenings. At Huntington Beach, they could walk on the pier after a day of surfing.

Sasuke was unsure if he was looking forward to the trip or his graduation more.

**-O-**

In May, only a few weeks before graduation, Sasuke scrambled to finish his thesis and study for finals.

Naruto, despite dealing with his own end-of-the-year responsibilities, became the perfect boyfriend. He made sure Sasuke took care of himself. He cooked their food, annoyed Sasuke about going to bed early, and insisted on spending at least an hour a day to relax and decompress.

Despite all the extra work, Naruto found time to organize the last minute details of their trip. Sasuke was glad. After long hours of writing and studying, Naruto’s rambling about bears and campground permits was everything Sasuke wanted to hear.

“Oh, Sasuke,” Naruto began one day as Sasuke revised one of his paragraphs.

Sasuke grunted to show he was listening. He frowned as he tried to figure out how to reword the last sentence. “What is it, Naruto?”

“Is it okay if I invite Sakura on our trip?” he asked. “Make it a bit of a high school reunion thing.”

Sasuke tore his gaze away from his laptop to stare at Naruto. “Sakura?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, since we haven’t really spent that much time together recently, ya know. And since she’s going to Houston after graduation...”

Sasuke spun around in his chair to look at Naruto, his full undivided attention on his boyfriend. It was true that they had spent less and less time with their pink-haired friend after high school. After she started dating Ino, their meetings had become even rarer.

“Plus, we could save more money if we split up more of the costs, ya know!” Naruto added after a few seconds of silence. “Like gas and camping permits. And we can buy food in bulk, too!”

Sasuke considered Naruto's words. In truth, he only wanted to be with Naruto. As much as he liked Sakura, he never felt comfortable being affectionate if there was any kind of audience, even her. Yet, if he told Naruto that he didn’t want Sakura to tag along... He didn’t want an argument to break out between them or to disappoint Naruto.

Besides, considering Sakura was dating Ino, he was sure their friend would reject Naruto’s invitation anyway. Who would want to be a third wheel by choice? Especially when Sakura could spend time with her girlfriend instead.

“Invite her if you want.” Sasuke shrugged and watched as Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise. “Might as well make it a high school reunion.”

Naruto grinned at him and nodded. “Thanks! I’ll ask her if she wants to tag along. Oh, by the way, do you want something to eat?”

Sasuke nodded, a smile on his lips. “Yes, please.”

Naruto left, giving him a grin and a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away from Sasuke’s desk. A few minutes later, he returned with a bowl full of freshly-washed cherry tomatoes.

**-O-**

Standing in his cheap polyester graduation gown, diploma in his hand, Sasuke felt sweat drip down his back. Next to him, Naruto seemed unaffected by the heat. Eyes bright, he couldn't stop grinning as their families crowded together outside the auditorium.

“Congratulations, Sasuke,” Itachi and Sasuke’s father said at the same time. Their faces were as serious as usual, but their eyes were full of pride.

“Congratulations!” Naruto’s mother stood on her tiptoes and ruffled both Sasuke and Naruto’s hair.

Sasuke let her, no longer embarrassed at how she still treated them like children. He suspected that she would always talk to them like that even when they were old and gray. She still called Itachi a baby after all.

Naruto giggled. “Thanks, Mom! I love you.”

“Thank you, Mrs.—” A pout from the red-headed woman gave him pause. “Thank you, Auntie.”

“It feels like only yesterday when you were two little babies that could only cry and poop your pants,” she said. “Kids grow up so fast.” To Sasuke’s horror, her eyes began to mist over.

“They sure do.” Sasuke’s mother walked forward. Without saying anything else, she pulled Sasuke into a hug. He reciprocated the embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

“How does it feel to be college graduates, boys?” Naruto’s father said as he placed a hand on top of Naruto’s shoulder. “Are you ready to go out into the real world now?”

Naruto laughed. “As ready as we’ll ever be, Dad. Sasuke still has to go to law school though.”

Sasuke’s mother hummed. “Well, that’s true,” she admitted. “You two are going on a road trip before then, right?”

Naruto nodded, his eyes sparkling like they always did whenever their road trip was mentioned. “Yeah, we’re leaving in a week!”

“Just stay safe, boys!” Naruto’s mother said. “And call if anything happens. Promise?”

“Promise!” Naruto gave his mother a thumbs-up.

Sasuke nodded, giving the other woman a smile. With the trip so close at hand, he had absorbed a lot of Naruto’s excitement. He could almost taste the salty yet slightly polluted sea air of San Francisco.

**-O-**

With graduation behind and the summer ahead, Sasuke felt truly relaxed for the first time since elementary school. Back in their apartment, they began to pack and prepare everything for their trip.

“Wait, why are you packing two tents?” Sasuke asked when he saw the pile of things Naruto planned to take with them. “Is it a backup just in case?”

“Huh?” Naruto turned his attention up from the pile to look up at Sasuke. “Oh! Did I forget to tell you? Sakura is gonna come along with us! She said that a road trip sounded fun!”

“Sakura is coming with us?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise. Sometimes Sakura didn’t want to go out with them for dinner, let alone on a multi-week road trip through California.

“Yeah, I was surprised, too,” Naruto admitted. “But I think she’s going because Ino is going with us.”

“Ino is going, too?” Body frozen, Sasuke stared at his boyfriend kneeling next to their camping supplies.

“Well, yeah.” Naruto scratched the back of his neck. “Sakura asked if Ino could come with us and since we’re already inviting Sakura, I thought why not one more? And we can split up the parking, food, and campground costs among four instead of three, ya know.”

“I... I see.”

Sasuke tried to see if there was a way to uninvite the two women. While he didn’t care about being rude, he _did_ care about Naruto and Sakura’s feelings. If they wanted to organize a high school reunion, who was he to tell them no? After all, Ino and Sakura would be going to medical school in Houston after the summer while Sasuke would go to Cambridge with Naruto. The opportunities to meet up would be rare at best.

“I guess if they don’t mind going with us, it’s fine,” Sasuke said, trying to hide the full extent of his hesitation. “Especially if it’ll help bring costs down.”

Naruto grinned up at him and Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat. “Thanks, bastard. It’s gonna be really fun!”

Sasuke nodded before going to their bedroom. With the door closed behind him, he let out an exasperated sigh that Naruto would be unable to hear. With a grimace, he glared at the empty backpack at the foot of their bed before sitting down next to it.

He tried to not feel too disappointed about Ino and Sakura accompanying them on their trip. They were intelligent, perceptive, and knowledgeable women. They were also well-trained in basic emergency medical care— a necessity when traveling with Naruto. They could also tell whenever Naruto and Sasuke wanted time for themselves.

The only issue was that Sasuke never felt truly comfortable being affectionate with Naruto in public. Even holding hands was unheard of for them. Being stuck in a car for hours at a time with Naruto next to him but unable to show his love sounded like a new level of hell.

If Ino and Sakura were there, how could he plant little kisses on Naruto’s cheek when they stopped at a red light? Or talk about whatever came to mind while on the road? Or listen to Naruto try dirty talking while stuck in traffic?

Well, at least they would have their own tents and hotel rooms for the night. They could get all the privacy they needed then.

Comforted, he began to pack away his clothes.

**-O-**

Only two days before they were set to leave, Naruto broke some more unexpected news.

“Hey, Sasuke?”

Sasuke, reading a guidebook about dealing with bears, grunted to show he was listening.

“So you know how I kinda invited Ino and Sakura to come along on our trip?” he began.

“Yeah, what of it?” Sasuke focused his attention on an image of a bear breaking into a car for food.

“Well, I... uh...” Sasuke heard Naruto gulp but he still did not look up from the guidebook. “IkindainvitedGaaratocomewithustoo.”

“Wait, what?” Sasuke tore his attention away from the guidebook to meet his boyfriend’s face.

To his surprise, Naruto’s face was flushed and he refused to meet Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke watched him swallow again.

“I... um... I kinda invited Gaara to come with us, too,” he repeated, slowly that time.

Sasuke blinked up at him, stupefied. “Wait, but why?”

Naruto still refused to look at Sasuke eye to eye. “To be honest, I’m not really sure,” he admitted. “I think I just mentioned it once and when he asked where we were going I told him. And then I told him we were going to the Mojave National Reserve and he got really excited so the invitation just came out.”

“Cause of the cacti?”

“Cause of the cacti.” Naruto nodded. “Anyway, since I didn’t really run it by you, I wanted to know if it was fine. I can uninvite him if you want.” He started to fidget with the hem of his T-shirt.

Sasuke considered his options. He almost wanted to scream at Naruto that he could _not_ invite Gaara with them. How could they get any alone time with him there? Ino and Sakura would already distract them too much as it was.

But then again...

Naruto liked Gaara. He was always more cheerful whenever the redhead was with them. He laughed more, smiled more, enjoyed life more. If there was anything Sasuke wanted, it was to make Naruto happy. Besides, Sasuke had never said anything against inviting other people with them. He had dug his own grave when he allowed Naruto to invite Sakura in the first place.

“It’s fine,” Sasuke said, turning his attention back to the book in his hands. “He already has his own tent, right?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Naruto giggled but Sasuke didn’t dare to look at him. “Thanks, Sasuke.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Sasuke’s cheek before walking away to do more last-minute preparations.

Sasuke’s grip on the guidebook tightened. The original romantic road trip was not turning out as he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could go on a road trip through California.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang sets out.

“Wait, did you pack sunscreen?”

“It’s in the pink bag.”

“Make sure to keep all the food in the cooler! Makes it easier when we have to put it all in the bear locker, ya now!”

“I put my camera equipment on top of your bag, Naruto.”

“Oh yeah! And put shampoo and sunscreen and scented stuff separate, too! Bears confuse it with food sometimes.”

Sasuke watched the chaos as Ino, Gaara, Naruto, and Sakura moved to and fro, packing last-minute items in the back of Sasuke’s SUV. He resisted the urge to sigh as he walked toward the driver’s side. It was ten in the morning and they were almost ready to leave Sacramento for Yosemite.

“Are you all finally ready now?” Sasuke asked as he opened the door.

Sakura shoved a pink camping backpack on top of all their things and shut the trunk closed. “Yup!” She gave him a bright smile before turning her attention to Ino. “And you, Ino Pig?”

“Everything’s done, Billboard Brow. I guess it’s time to go?”

“Did you lock the door and turn off the lights, idiot?” Sasuke asked Naruto as he entered the passenger’s side.

Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded. “Do I look stupid to you? ‘Course I did!”

Sasuke grunted before getting into the car and shutting the door behind him. “You don’t want me to answer that. Let’s go.”

Giggling and chatting in delight, the four other passengers followed his lead and entered the car. Without paying attention to what the others were saying, Sasuke drove off, eyes focused on the road in front of him. 

In the passenger’s seat, Naruto turned over to talk to his three companions. Sasuke glanced at them through the rearview mirror. Sakura and Ino were laughing at something Naruto had said while Gaara smiled in amusement. 

Sasuke’s heart seemed to contract when he saw Naruto. His boyfriend looked so happy to be talking and laughing with his friends that Sasuke could say nothing. As much as he had wanted them to travel alone, he couldn’t begrudge Naruto much for inviting the other three after seeing how much fun he was already having.

“We’ll stop in around two hours for lunch,” Sasuke announced, eyes focused on the road. “Naruto said we’ll stay at a lodge tonight and enter the park tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, traffic is really bad to get into the park,” Naruto explained. “Especially in the summer.”

“I heard there are buses in Yosemite to help you move around, though,” Sakura said. “So we’ll make camp and then use the buses to move around?”

“Yup! And I already got the reservations ready. We’re camping in Yosemite Valley,” Naruto said with a grin. “I had to stay up late to get reservations though, ya know,” he mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sasuke snorted. He remembered Naruto refreshing the campground registration page for hours in order to get a prime spot in the park. He suspected that the other man had spent more time worrying about their campground reservation than about his own graduation.

“Where are we gonna stop for lunch, Sasuke?” Ino asked from the back seat.

Still keeping his eyes on the road, Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “Ask Naruto. He’s the one that planned everything. He’s better at this kind of stuff.”

For every hour Sasuke had spent working on his thesis, Naruto had spent three planning their trip down to the minute. Naruto probably already planned out not only where they would stop for lunch, but what they were going to order there as well. 

Naruto’s eyes brightened at the praise. “Yeah! We’re gonna stop at this pizzeria on the way.”

“Pizza sounds nice,” Gaara muttered. He turned to look out through the window, taking a picture with his phone of the moving landscape.

“You should put some music on, Sasuke,” Ino suggested. “Get the mood going!”

Naruto perked up in the passenger’s seat. “Yeah! Some Britney!”

Sasuke scoffed. “We’ll put Britney on over my dead body. What do you really want to listen to?”

“What a bitter old man,” Naruto mumbled. “Can’t appreciate the classics.”

“Oh! I know the perfect song!” Sakura said as she browsed through her phone. “It’s a _real_ classic that everyone likes. And I know for a fact that Sasuke likes it.”

“You do?” Naruto turned around his seat again to stare open-mouthed at Sakura. “But Sasuke only likes old country songs about cowboys and going to West Virginia!”

“No, I don’t!” Sasuke tightened his grip on the steering wheel, eyes determinedly on the road. Despite his protests, he felt his face heating up.

Naruto snorted. “Yeah, you do! I’ve taken a look at your writing playlist, ya know.”

“It helps me concentrate,” Sasuke argued.

“I’m connected to Bluetooth now, Sasuke,” Sakura said from the back, ignoring their petty argument. “Turn on the volume.”

Sasuke turned on the speakers.

“ _Is this the real life?_ ” Sakura sang along to the first line of the song.

“ _Is this just fantasy?_ ”

Naruto, Ino, and Gaara joined the song, singing the second line flawlessly. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed Naruto grinning.

“ _Caught in a landslide_...” the four sang along. “ _No escape from reality._ ”

Sasuke couldn’t help it. He joined along. “ _Open your eyes._ ”

He felt surprised stares from the four other passengers in the car, amazed at his involvement in singing. Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the road, trying to ignore his friends.

“ _Look up to the skies and see,_ ” the entire car sang. “ _I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy._ ”

Sasuke felt the ghost of a smile on his lips. He had to give Sakura credit for finding a song that all five of them liked. Together, they sang, although Sasuke remained silent for the more upbeat parts. Naruto was better at air-guitaring anyway.

At a red light, he glanced at Naruto. The blond looked so bright and happy and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He would do anything to protect that happiness. And if going on a road trip with three other people was the price to pay, then Sasuke would pay it ten times over. 

“ _Nothing really matters_ ,” Ino, Naruto, and Sakura placed a clenched fist melodramatically over their hearts. “ _Anyone can see._ ” They closed their eyes for further effect. “ _Nothing really matters... nothing really matters... to me_.” They held the final note.

“ _Any way the wind blows,_ ” they murmured as the song ended.

There was a brief pause of silence before everyone burst into laughter. 

Sasuke couldn’t help it. He joined in. Maybe a road trip with three companions wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**-O-**

Sasuke had been wrong. A road trip with three companions had been a terrible idea.

The drive had not been a problem. Gaara, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura were decent companions that made driving entertaining without being distracting. An hour after setting out, they had stopped at a roadside gas station to stretch their legs and to use the toilet. After that, they had kept driving for an hour more until they found the pizzeria Naruto had told them about. There, they shared their meal, the cost cheaper as a group.

They had arrived at a lodge just outside the park borders in the early afternoon and Naruto had checked them in. It was a small lodge, the only sounds coming from nature outside. The owner was friendly and welcoming upon arriving, reminding them to purchase any last-minute supplies before their entry into the park. Inside, the reception area was clean and well-kept, with a piano in the corner.

The issue arose when Naruto and Sasuke entered their room.

“We’re gonna share a room with Gaara, ya know!” Naruto announced as he unlocked and opened the door to their lodge room.

Share? What did Naruto mean about sharing? Weren’t they going to spend the night alone together? Sasuke’s heart began beating faster in fear.

He looked inside. Their room was basic with two full-size beds, but well-maintained and cozy. Their window gave them a view of the forest and part of a creek. The mattress looked comfortable and there was a small sitting area in the corner. 

But the room wasn’t the problem. How was Sasuke supposed to interact with Naruto if they would always have an audience? He suppressed a groan.

“Thank you for being so accommodating,” Gaara said with a grateful nod. He placed his backpack next to a bed before walking past. “I just need to use the toilet very quickly. I’ll be right back.” With that, he walked inside past Naruto and Sasuke. They heard the sound of a lock soon after.

Sasuke sighed before walking toward one of the two beds and placing his backpack on top of it. Tired after hours of driving and annoyed about the room arrangements, he collapsed atop the bed and placed his hands over his face.

“Sorry we’ll share a room with Gaara,” Naruto apologized as he set down his bag next to the bedside table. He joined Sasuke a second later on the bed. “But one night is over a hundred bucks, ya know! It’s way cheaper if we share with him.”

“I... see.” Sasuke tried not to make his disappointment so obvious, but it was unsuccessful. He turned his head to meet Naruto’s eyes.

Naruto gave him an apologetic smile. “Hey, we’ll make it work! We’ll still be sharing a bed and stuff.”

Sasuke sighed again. “I know. It’s just not... ideal.”

“I know, bastard.” Naruto pressed a quick kiss on Sasuke’s lips. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Sasuke returned the kiss, using one hand to stroke Naruto’s cheek before beginning to comb through Naruto’s hair. He deepened their kiss, hearing a blissful moan coming out of Naruto’s throat. He moved a second hand to Naruto’s face, wanting more.

“Sorry about that, I guess we’re ready to... Ah, would you two like some privacy?”

Before Sasuke could finish combing his fingers through Naruto’s hair, Gaara’s interruption made his hand jolt away like Naruto was a hot stovetop. Embarrassed, he sat up in bed, feeling his face heat up. From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto, flushed pink, sitting up and staring down at his lap. 

Sasuke forced himself to look at the man that had interrupted them.

In comparison to the two men, Gaara stood at the door to the bathroom, one hand on the doorknob and an impassive expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow when Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at him.

“I can go if you want,” Gaara continued, unabashed. “I’ll meet with Ino and Sakura over at the common area and leave you two the room.”

“N-no, that’s okay,” Sasuke stuttered, forcing himself to meet the other man’s eyes. “We told them we’d go on a short hike together.”

“Y-yeah!” Naruto glanced at Sasuke before turning back to Gaara, face red. “What Sasuke said.”

Gaara stared at them impassively. Sasuke felt sweat start to drip down his back and Naruto fidgeted next to him.

Finally, with a shrug, Gaara walked past the beds and headed to the front door. He said nothing else, only signaling for them to join him on the hike.

Blushing, Naruto and Sasuke followed after him as they left the lodge room, locking the door behind them.

**-O-**

“I need a shower,” Gaara said, wiping sweat from his forehead as he stepped inside their room. 

“Ugh, me too!” Naruto complained as he collapsed atop a rocking chair in the corner of their room. “All that walking made me all sweaty, ya know!”

Sasuke said nothing. He sat at the edge of one of the beds and sighed. They had intended their hike to be short and easy, a way to stretch their legs after the long drive. However, Naruto had caught the trail of a bear and he had forced them to spend a few hours trying to track it. In the end, they had found nothing but some scratched trees and been forced to retreat back to the lodge.

“Do you mind if I take a shower first?” Gaara asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

“Not at all! Go ahead!” Naruto answered with a smile. “Make it quick since we’re gonna get dinner with the lodge owners, ya know.”

“I know.” With a polite nod, Gaara grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and retreated into the bathroom. They heard the sound of a shower running a few seconds later.

Sasuke sighed. Exhausted and disappointed by the events so far, he collapsed with his back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t have to wait long for Naruto to move to his side like he always did.

“How ya doing, jerk?” Naruto asked. He cuddled closer, placing his head on top of Sasuke’s shoulder

“I’m fine,” Sasuke lied. “Just a bit... tired.”

“I had a lot of fun today. Even if we didn’t see a bear after all. Chances look good that we’ll see at least one during our trip though.”

“We can increase the chances if we leave food out,” Sasuke suggested. “Though that’s breaking the rules set in place by the National Park Service regarding wilderness management.”

“Oh! So you did read the book I gave you!” Naruto chuckled.

“Of course I did.” Sasuke scoffed. “It’s the only thing you would talk to me about for months.”

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke rolled over until he had Naruto pinned underneath him. The other man gasped in surprise at the sudden movement.

Sasuke bent down to whisper in Naruto’s ear. “Gaara’s in the shower,” he said. “Want to take advantage?”

Naruto’s face turned pink and he nodded, staring wide-eyed up at Sasuke. 

His boyfriend had no time to say anything else before their lips met. Naruto didn’t hesitate before deepening their kiss as he ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair, pulling him closer. He heard a moan from the man underneath him and he was sure he returned the sentiment. Newly energized, his mouth trailed toward Naruto’s neck, kissing under the man’s jaw and making him gasp.

With Naruto so eager, Sasuke moved closer, straddling him on the bed. He felt Naruto’s hands combing through his hair before moving to his shoulders and down to rest on his lower back. 

With half a mind to the sound of the shower, they continued kissing. Sasuke closed his eyes, wanting his body to remember the little movements Naruto made underneath him and the sounds that came out of his throat.

He was almost ready to do more when he heard the shower shut off. Sasuke couldn’t hold back a disappointed sigh. Perhaps he should have asked Naruto to uninvite Gaara after all.

Reluctantly, they parted, Sasuke leaving one last kiss on Naruto’s forehead before sitting up.

Naruto sat up next to him. He was staring at the corner of the room, face flushed and hair disheveled more than usual. “Well, that was... uh...” Naruto cleared his throat and clenched his hands over his knees. “Nice.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes before staring at the other man, one eyebrow raised. “Naruto, we’ve been dating for almost three years.”

“I know that!” Naruto protested. “It’s still special though, ya know?”

“I know.” Sasuke placed his head on top of Naruto’s shoulder, turning to place one last kiss on Naruto’s neck. “It’s special to me, too.”

Naruto’s face became, if possible, redder. Sasuke chuckled to himself and closed his eyes, wanting to stay close to Naruto as long as he could.

“Ah, so you two _would_ like some alone time.”

Sasuke flinched and moved away from Naruto as if electrocuted. He turned to look at the person who had spoken. 

Gaara stood at the bathroom’s doorway, drying his hair with a towel and staring at the two men on the bed with a detached expression on his face.

“W-what do you mean?” Naruto asked, face glowing red.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. “I can wait for you two at the dining area,” he said. “I don’t mind leaving you two alone.”

Sasuke shook his head, feeling his face heating up. “‘It’s fine,” he said. “Ino and Sakura are waiting for us, right?”

Gaara stared at Sasuke and Naruto for a few seconds before shrugging and walking toward the second bed in their room. “If you insist. The bathroom is free now.”

“Oh, uh... thanks, Gaara.” Naruto stood up and walked toward the corner where he had left his backpack. He took out a change of clothes and headed toward the bathroom. “I’ll... uh... be quick.” He glanced at Sasuke before stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke got a sudden temptation to ask Naruto to share the shower but he stopped himself. He knew it was stupid to care about Gaara seeing them being affectionate with each other. It wasn’t as if Gaara didn’t know they had been dating for the past three years. But Sasuke couldn’t help himself. 

What he did with Naruto was to be done in private with only the two of them. Having anyone else see their intimate moments left him feeling exposed and vulnerable.

With a sigh, Sasuke collapsed with his back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He consoled himself with the fact that he would be sharing a tent with Naruto for most of the journey.

“I don’t mind leaving for a few minutes longer if you and Naruto want some alone time.” Gaara’s ever-calm voice took Sasuke’s mind away from his self-pity.

“What?” Sasuke turned to look at the red-headed man.

“If you ever want me to leave, just say so. I can go to the common area and wait for you until it’s time for dinner.”

Sasuke felt his face heat up again. “It’s okay,” he lied. “Don’t worry about us. We will have free time to ourselves once we’re camping out in the wilderness.”

Gaara frowned but said nothing else. In silence, he began to comb through his damp hair.

Uncomfortable, Sasuke pulled out his phone from his shorts pocket and started to browse, not absorbing anything he read. Trying to look busy, he sent a message to his parents and Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t track down bears unless you’re trained in how to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which doubts about the future form.

They arrived at Yosemite Valley the following morning, making their way to their campsite. There, Sasuke started a fire as the rest of his companions set up camp and Naruto began preparing their meal, taking out their coolers and bags full of food.

“So we’ll be cooking our own food most days?” Sakura said as she set up a tarp with Ino’s help next to Sasuke’s SUV.

“Yeah! Food’s really expensive in the restaurants around here, ya know!” Naruto took out a can of beans. “It’s cheaper to just cook our own stuff.”

“Makes sense,” Ino said as she finished setting up the tarp. “Bunch of tourist traps, if you ask me.”

Naruto laughed. “Yeah, but the views are great, aren’t they?”

Sasuke had no objections to that. Yosemite was grand and beautiful. He could only imagine what it looked like at Glacier Point, Tuolumne Meadows, and all the other major sights. Though they would probably look nicer if he was alone with Naruto.

“After lunch, we should take a hike,” Naruto continued. “We can go to the visitor center and walk around the village and then head down to Bridalveil.”

“We saw part of it when we drove past, right?” Gaara asked. “It looked beautiful.”

“Yup!” Naruto nodded. “But if we hike there, we can stay as long as we want, ya know.”

From the fire pit, Sasuke grunted in assent. “Sounds like a plan.”

Naruto grinned at him and Sasuke felt something in his heart contract at the sight. He returned the gesture with a small smile of his own.

With a plan made, they spent the rest of the morning and the early afternoon cooking and eating, laughing whenever Naruto made a joke.

**-O-**

“We’re almost there!” Naruto pointed off into the distance before running forward and leaving the four of them behind.

With a sigh, Sasuke jogged after him, catching up within seconds. He heard the footsteps of their three other companions as they ran after them.

“Don’t just run off, Naruto!” Sakura scolded once they caught up. “What if we get separated and get attacked by bears?”

Naruto slowed down. “Sorry, Sakura!” he began. “I couldn’t help it, ya know.”

Sakura rolled her eyes but said nothing else. “Just don’t do it again, idiot.”

“Ah, there it is.” Gaara ignored Naruto and Sakura’s argument as he stepped in front of both of them. Eyes open in amazement, he pulled the camera up to his face and began to take pictures.

Sasuke followed his line of view and got his first full look at Bridalveil Falls. It was beautiful, the wind creating a mist that looked, like its name implied, a lot like a bridal veil. 

They stood together for a few seconds, admiring the view and listening to the sounds of nature and the clicking of Gaara’s camera shutter. Sasuke considered grabbing onto Naruto’s arm, but he stopped himself. Not only were their friends there, but he could see strangers off in the distance as well.

“Let’s get closer,” Ino suggested.

Sasuke nodded. Together, they continued down the trail, arriving at a viewing area. Groups of tourists had congregated there, taking pictures as they posed in front of the falls. Gaara joined them, snapping photos not only of the waterfall, but of his four companions and the other people enjoying the park.

Sasuke walked closer, feeling small droplets of mist splash over his face. Naruto joined at his side, placing one hand on Sasuke’s shoulder— the only sign of affection Sasuke felt comfortable with in public.

“The Ahwahneechee people have a legend about the fall, ya know,” the blond began.

“A legend?” Ino and Sakura walked to stand next to them. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke, they were shameless about being affectionate in public. Ino stood side by side with Sakura, their shoulders in constant contact and their fingers intertwined together. 

Sasuke felt an irrational surge of jealousy in his stomach at the sight. He glanced at Naruto’s hand on his shoulder and considered, for a fleeting moment, grasping it. However, the presence of not only his friends but also strangers, stamped down on the urge. He swallowed before glancing back at the waterfall, breathing in its mist.

“Yeah!” Naruto nodded. He took his hand away from Sasuke’s shoulder as he began to make gestures with his hands. “They said that the waterfall was home to a vengeful spirit named Pohono. And she guarded the entrance to the valley. You’re not supposed to look directly at the waterfall when you leave or you’ll be cursed, ya know.”

“Cursed?” Ino asked. 

Naruto grunted in assent. “I think it’s something about not wanting to leave and drowning in the water? I’m not too sure. We should ask at the visitor’s center when we go back,” he said with a shrug. “But they also believed that inhaling the mist of the fall would improve one’s chances of marriage, ya know.”

Sasuke felt the breath leave his lungs at the last word. Marriage? Breathing in the mist increased chances of marriage? He forced his face not to react as the thought of marrying the other man entered his mind.

Once summer ended, he would be moving to Massachusetts for law school. Naruto would be going with him, and he had applied only to jobs that were in the same area as Sasuke’s future apartment. 

But nothing in life was ever guaranteed.

There were few job opportunities in Naruto’s field of study and as far as Sasuke knew, even fewer had gotten back to Naruto. For all anyone knew, Naruto would be forced to return to his parents’ house while Sasuke started law school in Cambridge. 

A thread of uncertainty, cold, empty, and painful, wormed its way through his stomach. Once their lease on their apartment ended, would they still be able to live together like they wanted? How much time did he have left with Naruto anyway? Would their road trip be the last time they were together before Sasuke moved away?

“Well, if that’s the case,” Ino said to Sakura with a giggle. “I guess I should chain _you_ down before you realize you can get someone better.”

Sakura returned her words with a giggle of her own. “Not sure I _could_ get anyone better,” she teased.

The ball of uncertainty in Sasuke’s stomach became heavier. It became more difficult to hide away his new sudden fears. Part of him wanted to grab onto Naruto in comfort, but the presence of other people stopped him.

He turned his face to hide it from his friends, not wanting any of them to see his inner turmoil.

“Let’s walk around the area,” Sasuke suggested before walking further down the trail. 

“Oh, uh, sure,” Naruto muttered. Sasuke heard surprise enter his voice and— was it his imagination?— a hint of disappointment.

Sasuke continued walking, not daring to look at any of his friends until he felt like he had regained control over his face.

**-O-**

They returned from their hike a few hours before the sun began to set.

His companions prepared their meal, bustling with activity as they cut vegetables and mixed ingredients. Within seconds, their campground became full of laughter and conversation as Sasuke’s friends talked to each other.

Still distraught with his new concerns, Sasuke focused his attention on starting and keeping their campfire going in an attempt to call himself. He glanced over at Naruto every once in a while, wondering why he was getting worried. 

Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for three years and had known each other for even longer. Why was he even doubting their future together? They would be together the rest of their lives... wouldn’t they?

He swallowed and stared at the fire. 

To his dismay, the flames quivered in front of his eyes, looking eerily like a couple dancing at a wedding. Was marriage the best thing for their relationship going forward? Would Sasuke even be able to get through a wedding ceremony when he was afraid to hold Naruto’s hand in public?

He looked away and stared at the ground instead.

“Geez, Sasuke, spacing out much?”

Sasuke was startled out of his misery by a hand on his shoulder. With a frown, he looked up to see Naruto’s face. The blond stared at him with a combination of concern and amusement.

“What?” Sasuke asked, blinking up at his boyfriend.

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Are you okay, Sasuke? You’re not getting sick, are you?” He placed a hand on Sasuke’s forehead.

Sasuke felt himself blush and he flinched away from Naruto’s touch. “N-no, I’m fine, idiot,” he said, avoiding the other man’s eyes. “I’m just...” he swallowed, trying to come up with a plausible lie. “I’m just tired after the hike.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow in disbelief but did not question him. “Well, make sure to rest. We should set up the tents. Wanna help me?”

“Don’t you need someone to tend the fire?” Sasuke asked.

“I think Sakura can do it herself.” Naruto walked away and headed toward the trunk of Sasuke’s SUV. “Come on.”

Sasuke followed after him. Together, they set up their tent, their conversation more stilted than usual.

**-O-**

“Here, Ino, take a marshmallow.” 

Sakura held a stick with a roasted marshmallow up to Ino’s lips. The blonde woman took a bite without hesitation, moaning when the treat touched her tongue. 

“Thank you, Sakura.” Sitting on a log and huddling close to Sakura, Ino turned her face to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

With a tender smile, Sakura returned the gesture with a kiss of her own.

Sitting a few feet apart, Sasuke stared at the display with jealousy rolling around in his stomach. He glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye, willing himself to cuddle next to his boyfriend, but his body refused to react. He cursed at himself.

How hard was it to place one arm around Naruto’s shoulder? They did that often enough when they were home alone. Why was it so different when other people were nearby?

“Hey, what kind of pictures did you take, Gaara?” Naruto asked before shoving a s’more into his mouth.

With his eyes focused on browsing through his camera’s display, Gaara shrugged. “Mostly just of the forest and the trails,” he said. “I took a few of the four of you as well. I’ll send them to you later.”

“Oh! I can’t wait to see them!” Sakura said. “Will you share them with everyone?”

Gaara nodded. “As soon as I can get to a computer and a stable internet connection,” he said. “I can upload them online and send you the link.”

“That’s great! I can’t wait to see them all!” Naruto grinned at his friend.

The sight made something in Sasuke’s heart contract. Why must the sight of his boyfriend happy and smiling make him feel like that?

Gaara turned off his camera and placed it back in its case. With a yawn, he stretched his arms over his head and stood up. “I think I will go to sleep now,” he announced. “I will see you all tomorrow. We’re hiking to Glacier Point tomorrow, right?”

“Right!” Naruto nodded. “Good night! Did you put all the food and anything with scent over in the cooler? You don’t want a bear to get into our food or into the car, ya know! Sasuke loves his SUV more than he loves me.”

Sasuke scoffed at his words. After three years it was impossible for Naruto to actually believe that.... right? Despite his self-reassurances, something uncomfortable squirmed inside him.

From the other side of the campfire, Sakura laughed. “Not sure if that’s fair, Naruto.” Sasuke felt a sudden rush of gratitude toward his pink-haired friend. “His laptop is probably more important than the car.” His gratitude died and he glared at her, annoyed.

Naruto laughed. “I know! But what else can I say about this grumpy man?” He smirked at Sasuke before putting a new marshmallow on a stick and roasting it in the fire. 

Sasuke said nothing, staring into the campfire as existential dread settled into his stomach. Next to him, Naruto started a conversation with Ino and Sakura but Sasuke was unable to focus on their words. Instead, he watched the flames, unsure if the visions of dancing couples were from his imagination or not.

“Anyway, I guess Ino and I are gonna head to bed too,” Sakura said with a yawn. She stood up from the log and extended a hand down for Ino to take. “We’re getting an early start tomorrow, right?”

“Right!” Naruto gave the two women a thumbs-up. “Good night! Sleep well.”

“Thank you, Naruto,” Ino said with a sleep. “Good night.”

“Night,” Sasuke muttered, waving a hand in the two women’s direction.

“Good night, Sasuke! Good night, Naruto!” Sakura gave them all a small wave before walking toward her tent. She allowed Ino to enter first before following behind her, zipping the tent closed.

Silence settled into the campsite. 

Sasuke wanted to say something but his mind was blank. Naruto was uncharacteristically silent, only roasting more marshmallows in the fire. The only sounds they could hear came from Ino and Sakura rustling in their tent and the crackling logs in the campfire.

Sasuke couldn’t stand the quiet any longer. He moved closer to Naruto, placing an arm around the other man’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered his apology in Naruto’s ear.

The other man shivered at the intimate contact. “S-sorry for what?”

For not knowing how to show affection? For being a coward in front of others? For being afraid about their future together? Sasuke shook his head, not knowing how to explain. “I’m not sure. I’m just sorry.”

“Oh... okay.”

Sasuke felt Naruto gulp next to him. He tightened his grip on the other man until Naruto’s head was resting on his chest. Naruto shuddered at the new physical contact and Sasuke placed a quick kiss on his forehead. 

In silence, they stared at the fire, watching as it died down until only a few embers were left. A few minutes later, the only light came from the light of the moon and stars.

“I guess we should go to bed now,” Sasuke said, placing another peck on Naruto’s forehead. 

He felt Naruto nod into his chest. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure we put everything in the bear locker.”

“We did,” Sasuke reassured him. “And if we didn’t....” he shrugged. “It’s just a car in the end.”

“Oh! I... uh... you know I didn’t mean that, right, Sasuke?” Naruto turned to look up at him, but the darkness made it difficult to make out his expression in full. “I know you love me more than your car, ya know.”

Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto’s cheek before trailing down to his neck. He heard a gasp from the other man at the sensations. “I know,” he whispered. “A lot more.” He wished he could see Naruto’s face. “I love you, Naruto.”

“I... I love you, too,” Naruto muttered. “I love you more.”

Sasuke snorted. “I don’t think you do.” He began to nip at Naruto’s neck, more insistent than before. Naruto’s breath hitched and he began to pant.

“Should we head inside?” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto nodded frantically at the question. He bolted up and grabbed onto Sasuke’s hand, leading them inside the tent.

Sasuke’s shirt was halfway off before Naruto had finished zipping the tent closed. Crouching inside the tent, Naruto pulled at his belt buckle desperately as Sasuke pulled his shorts down. Seconds later and half-dressed, they were both lying on top of their sleeping bags, Naruto’s knees straddling Sasuke’s hips.

They deepened their kiss, Naruto’s tongue pushing insistently for entry. Sasuke let him in without protest, wrapping his arms around his neck. Through his clothes, he felt Naruto stiffening with desire, half-hard against Sasuke’s thigh.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since yesterday, ya know,” Naruto admitted, pausing before beginning to trail kisses from Sasuke’s lips down to his neck.

Sasuke shuddered, gripping the back of Naruto’s shirt in tight fists. “Me too. I—”

Before he had a chance to say anything else, a soft moan came from outside their tent. Naruto and Sasuke froze, Naruto’s lips resting against Sasuke’s collarbone. 

“Ah! Yeah, Ino! Right there! Ah!” Sakura’s voice was as loud and clear as if she were next to them. A wet noise accompanied her moans and she let out a soft scream full of bliss. 

Sakura’s panting became louder and more rapid. She cried out Ino’s name in pleasure in a way that sounded almost painful. The cry was soon followed by frantic gasps as the woman recovered from her climax.

“Oh... Ino... that was... was...” Sakura’s voice struggled to articulate her words.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sasuke could almost visualize the blonde woman’s smirk as if she were in the tent with them. “I guess we should _actually_ sleep now, though. We got a long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah... let’s... sleep.” Sakura said between her panting. 

Sakura’s breath slowed down and Sasuke heard cloth rustling as she settled down to sleep. The sound of further movement told Sasuke that Ino had followed her lead and laid down at her side.

Still frozen, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, only his silhouette visible. “So if we...” He swallowed, feeling his face heating up. “They can... hear us?”

Sasuke felt Naruto nod into his chest, face warm. “Y-yeah. I... I think so.”

“Then maybe we shouldn’t...” Sasuke swallowed, unable to finish his sentence.

“I-I guess not.” Naruto’s soft voice was full of disappointment and he crawled away from being on top of Sasuke to lying down at his side. “I was really looking forward to being alone with you tonight, ya know,” he mumbled.

Sasuke couldn’t agree more. While he could tolerate a day or two without sex, the possibility of celibacy for the rest of their road trip sounded like torture.

“It’s fine,” Sasuke lied. “As long as we can stay together like this.” He extended his arms out toward Naruto and pulled him close to him, placing the blond man’s head on his chest. 

Naruto allowed himself to be held without protest, kissing Sasuke’s chest before setting down his head over his heart. “Good night, jerk,” Naruto muttered with an annoyed sigh.

“Good night, loser.”

Naruto snorted but he said nothing else. He settled down for the night, his breath slowing down as their earlier arousal disappeared. It didn’t take much longer before the only thing Sasuke could hear were his boyfriend’s soft snores and the sounds of nature outside.

Unable to fall asleep so easily, Sasuke stared up at the tent’s ceiling, thoughts of marriage running through his mind. 

Was it the right time for Sasuke to ask Naruto to marry him? Could they even get married when Sasuke was afraid to be affectionate in front of others? Would he be able to get through reciting his vows? Or would it be better to just stay boyfriends for the rest of their lives?

Unsure how to answer his own questions, he decided to push his doubts away for after their road trip ended. Without Ino, Sakura and Gaara, he could talk about it with Naruto. 

Reassured and with Naruto’s face resting against his chest, Sasuke fell asleep to the sound of his boyfriend’s soft snores. That night he dreamt of drowning in waterfalls and long bridal veils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read the legend of Bridalveil Falls, the story basically wrote itself hahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang sees cacti.

They ended up spending three more days in Yosemite, visiting the park’s most famous landmarks. 

Invigorated by their experience, they left the park in the afternoon, driving down to Fresno and stopping wherever Naruto told them to. 

From there, they explored the region, wandering away from the main roads to explore the more remote places in California. They stayed a night at a vineyard and spent a few days eating some of the best tomatoes Sasuke had ever tasted. They stayed up late at night to watch the stars, searching for elusive meteors and satellites. 

It would have been one of the best experiences in Sasuke’s life if it hadn’t been for their other companions.

No matter where they stayed for the night or where they visited, Naruto and Sasuke could never get more than a few minutes alone.

While camping, their tents provided no noise cancellation, making it impossible to be intimate without their companions listening in. Meanwhile, in the roadside motels, Gaara would always share the room with them. And while the man always offered to give them privacy, the thought of Gaara knowing that they were having sex was too embarrassing for Sasuke’s taste.

By the time they returned home, Sasuke was sure Naruto’s body would be as new to him as it had been the very first time they had ever had sex.

It was only as they were setting up camp in Sequoia National Park that Sasuke saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

“I can’t believe we still haven’t seen any bears!” Naruto shouted as he took their cooler out of the trunk.

Sasuke sighed as he began to set up their tarp. “Do you _want_ to get our campsite broken into? Cause we could always leave food out and the bears would come.”

Naruto huffed. “That’s against park regulations and you know it.”

“In that case, stop complaining about it.”

“I’m just saying I wanna see a bear!”

“Then be patient.”

Annoyed, Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and moved to take out their food supplies. Equally frustrated, Sasuke set up the campfire a short distance away.

Their other three companions ignored their petty argument as they flitted around with tents and folding chairs.

“Ah, it seems that my job application has been accepted,” Gaara interrupted as Sasuke took out a box of matches.

Sasuke glanced up from his work building a campfire. Gaara was scrolling through his phone, presumably reading an acceptance email. 

“Oh! Job application?” Ino asked. She set a folding chair down on the ground. “Where? What’ll you be doing?”

“I’ll be working as a research assistant in the Mojave National Reserve. I'll also help with any photography projects.” His voice was as composed and blank as usual, but Sasuke thought he heard a hint of excitement in it.

“Wait, what? Really? That’s amazing!” As expected, Naruto demonstrated his joy without shame. He ran toward the other man, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. “When do you start?”

“That’s what I was considering,” Gaara began, returning Naruto’s hug, his expression unchanged. “I was originally going to start in August. But since we were going there as the next stop anyway, I thought I could stay there while you four continued on the trip.”

Stay there? Sasuke’s heart began beating faster in a combination of excitement and tentative hope. If Gaara were no longer with them on their trip, Naruto and Sasuke could have their motel rooms to themselves. They might be able to do more than snuggle together in bed for the first time since their trip started. No more worrying about what other people would see or hear. 

“Aw, we’ll be sad to see you go!” Sakura said with a grin before her eyes became worried. “But would you be fine just going there now? Don’t you need some time to pack up and move all your things over from home?”

Gaara shrugged. “I’ll be fine, Sakura. If there’s anything good I got out of my shitty father, it was his inheritance. Don’t worry about me.” He smiled and tilted his head to the side. “And Temari and Kankuro will ship everything I want or need over to me later anyway. I have the basic necessities at least.”

“Well, that’s not so bad,” Ino said. “Though if you want, we can stay a bit longer and help get you settled in. It’s not like we have any strict deadlines other than returning before the summer is over.”

“No, it’s fine.” Gaara shook his head. “You have hotel reservations to keep, right? I wouldn’t want you to miss anything because of me.”

“Oh, thank you, Gaara,” Naruto’s eyes became misty and he tightened his grip on the man. “We’re gonna miss you, ya know!”

“Thank you, Naruto.” Gaara smiled at the blond man. “I’ll miss you a lot, too.”

**-O-**

With Gaara leaving them soon, Naruto spent more and more time at his side. They sat together at the campfire and talked more— although it was more fair to say that Gaara listened to Naruto’s nonsense. Sasuke’s time with his boyfriend became rarer as Naruto prioritized his time with Gaara instead. 

Yet, Sasuke didn’t mind for once. At the end of the day, Naruto would come crawling into the tent with him and they’d sleep the whole night in each other’s arms. He only cared about seeing Naruto laughing and smiling with his redhead friend. And if Gaara would be with them for only a few more days anyway...

“What the hell? It’s so fucking hot!” Naruto yelled as they left the car and walked toward the welcome sign. He started to fan himself, panting and pulling at his shirt.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s hot. We’re in a desert, idiot.”

Naruto pouted at him before moving to pose in the limited shade of the welcome sign. “I know we are. But it’s still really hot, ya know!”

Wearing large brimmed hats, Ino and Sakura joined Naruto and Sasuke under the shade. While they seemed just as uncomfortable with the extreme heat, neither complained. 

“I’m ready,” Gaara said. He stood a few steps away, a camera in his hands. “Are you ready?” Unlike everyone else in their group, Gaara seemed unaffected by the sun, standing perfectly composed with only a hat and sunscreen to shield him.

“Ready!” Naruto flashed the photographer a grin and a thumbs-up.

Sasuke smiled at the sight from the corner of his eye. Naruto never allowed anything to get him down for long. It was what he most admired about him. 

Gaara nodded. placed the viewfinder over his eye and pointed at them. “Say cheese,” he commanded with the same serious voice.

“Cheese.” Still keeping his eyes glancing toward Naruto, Sasuke threw up an obligatory peace sign. He heard the sound of the shutter a second later. 

The shutter clicked a few more times as they took more photos, changing the pose each time. Still, Sasuke was barely able to keep himself from staring at Naruto from the corner of his eye. How was the man so excited about posing for a picture?

“How was that, Gaara?” Naruto asked when they finished, running to the photographer’s side. “Is it any good?” He squinted at the screen, but the glare of the sun made it impossible to see.

“We’ll have to see later,” Gaara answered as he began to put his camera away. “Anyway, we should head to the visitor’s center now. It’ll only get hotter from here.”

Sasuke nodded in agreement, wiping away sweat from his forehead. With barely a word, they returned to the car and its blessed air conditioning system.

**-O-**

Despite the heat of the desert, Sasuke had to admit that there was something magical about it.

The days were boiling hot but the beauty of the desert made up for it. The hikes, while long and exhausting, gave them views of canyons and rock formations that took Sasuke’s breath away.

At night, the temperature was colder than expected. While during the day it was quiet except for the wind, at night, the desert came to life. The howls of the coyotes were almost ethereal as they traveled through the desert wind. The interesting cacti and succulents only added to the mystique.

Still, Sasuke was glad to leave it behind after two days. He had never been able to deal well with the heat.

“I’ll miss you so much, Gaara!” Naruto shouted, eyes already filling with tears as he waved goodbye at the other man.

“We’ll see each other again soon,” Gaara promised with a smile. “I’ll invite you as often as I can.”

Naruto wiped the water away from his eyes before it could fall. “I wish I could stay with you forever, ya know!” Despite his best efforts, tears fell down his face, leaving tracks on his cheeks.

“I’ll keep in touch, Naruto,” Gaara said. He gave Naruto one last hug before disentangling himself from the blond man. “We’ll chat as often as we can.” He glanced at the three other companions, who stood a short distance away from Naruto in silent support. “And I will send all the pictures I took to you all when I get the chance.”

“Thank you, Gaara,” Ino said with a smile. “I can’t wait to see them.”

“I hope you were able to capture how good-looking we are!” Sakura added.

“Thank you for your company,” Sasuke said with a polite nod.

“Thank you for having me.” Gaara returned Sasuke’s words with a polite nod of his own.

Naruto rubbed at his eyes to wipe away the last remaining tears. Forcing a smile on his face, he sniffled, and looked down at the redheaded man. “We have to go now, Gaara. Goodbye. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too.” Gaara gave them a short wave, a smile on his face.

Sasuke began to walk toward his car. Ino and Sakura followed behind him, waving their goodbyes to their fifth companion.

“I love you!” Naruto shouted. He trailed behind the three of them, walking backwards as he kept his eyes focused on Gaara.

“I love you, too.” Gaara responded. While his voice was as calm as usual, it carried hints of amusement and warmth.

Ino and Sakura entered the car. Sasuke stayed behind, holding the passenger’s door open for Naruto. Distracted with his farewells, Naruto bumped the back of his head against the doorframe as he entered the SUV. He seemed unbothered by the pain and he continued to wave goodbye, tears streaming down his face.

“Goodbye!” Naruto shouted. 

Sasuke closed the door after his boyfriend. Naruto rolled down the window, sticking his head out. With a tired yet amused sigh, Sasuke walked toward the driver’s side of his truck and buckled himself in.

“Goodbye.” Sasuke watched Gaara waving one hand.

“I’ll see you soon, Gaara! I love you! Bye!” With his head still sticking out of the window, Naruto gave his final farewell, waving his arms back and forth frantically.

Sasuke shook his head in fond exasperation as he drove away.

“Get back inside, idiot!” Sakura grabbed onto Naruto’s shirt and pulled him back to his seat. “And buckle yourself in!”

Crying, Naruto nodded at her instructions. Sniffling, he pulled the seatbelt over his chest and buckled himself in. Sakura only sighed at her friend’s antics but Sasuke couldn’t help but smile to himself.

With Gaara gone, he and Naruto would have their hotel and motel rooms all to themselves. No more embarrassing interruptions from Gaara. No more waiting for Gaara to shower to steal some kisses. No more need to offer polite denials when Gaara asked if they wanted some privacy. Their hotel rooms were their own for the rest of their trip.

Sniffling in the passenger’s seat, Naruto dabbed at his eyes with a tissue Ino had handed over. 

Watching his boyfriend so distraught over Gaara’s departure almost made Sasuke feel guilty about his glee. Almost.

**-O-**

Within half an hour, Naruto stopped crying and he returned to his cheerful self. He still looked a bit wistful about leaving Gaara behind, but no more tears were shed.

With Naruto back to normal, Sasuke drove a direct route toward Anaheim, stopping only for toilet and food breaks. Despite becoming stuck in a traffic jam upon entering the city, they arrived at their hotel in the late afternoon. 

After checking in and picking up their keycards, they walked down the hall and arrived at the elevators. 

“This is a bit nicer than I expected,” Sakura said as she looked around.

Ino pressed the button to take them up. “Much better than the roadside motels at least.”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah! I wanted us to have at least a few nights at a nicer place,” he explained. “Though it did not come cheap.” He mumbled the last part to himself.

“Still cheaper than the Disney hotels though,” Sasuke added. 

The elevator arrived and they stepped inside. Sasuke pressed the button to take them to the fifth floor.

Naruto snorted as they stepped inside. “You can say that again. I thought maybe the prices were in pesos or something. This hotel is not as near, but it has a shuttle to take us to the park.”

The elevator arrived and they exited as a group, walking down another hall toward their hotel rooms.

“So we’re taking the shuttle bus to the park tomorrow?” Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded, walking with purpose toward their rooms. “We’ll check the exact times later, but it’s easier and faster than driving there and parking, ya know.”

“So where are we gonna go for dinner?” Ino asked.

Naruto shrugged. “We might just order pizza. I don’t think Sasuke feels like going out much right now. Especially not after driving for almost six hours straight.”

Naruto was right about Sasuke not wanting to go out. However, that would have been true no matter how much driving he had done that day.

Sasuke nodded. “I think ordering something for delivery is a good idea,” he said. “We can rest in our rooms and then set out for the park early tomorrow morning.”

“Great!” Sakura clapped her hands together, a grin on her face. “So we’ll make dinner plans later, then?”

“Yup!” Naruto checked the room numbers, his eyes brightening when he saw the door closest to them. “Oh! Our rooms are here! 5018 and 5020! Which number do we have, Sakura?” He pulled out his envelope with the keycards and squinted at the number scribbled on it.

“We have room 5020,” Sakura said. 

She took Ino by the hand and placed the keycard over the reader. A beep let them know the door was unlocked. Ino and Sakura pushed the door open.

“See you later, Naruto! Sasuke!” Ino said as she was pulled into the room.

“I’ll text you about dinner, okay?” Sakura added.

“See you!” Naruto waved his hand back and forth with a grin.

Ino and Sakura returned the gesture with smiles of their own before locking the door closed behind them. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Sasuke swiped Naruto’s keycard and placed it over the scanner. Upon hearing the beep, he opened the door before pushing his boyfriend inside. 

Naruto yelped in surprise but did not resist. He entered the hotel room and looked around, gasping in excitement when he saw their accommodations.

Perhaps Sasuke had spent too long camping and at cheap motels and lodges, but the hotel room impressed him as well. The king size bed in the middle of the room was grand and covered in soft-looking comforters and pillows. On one corner of the room was a sitting area with a desk while on the other there was a small kitchenette with a microwave, a coffee maker, and a mini fridge. Veering off from the hallway was a door that led into a shiny bathroom.

“Huh! It’s even nicer than I thought,” Naruto said as he ran inside and toward the window. “Though the view isn’t the best.” 

From the entrance, Sasuke could only see the wall of the building next to theirs. “Hn,” he grunted. “I guess not.” He dropped his backpack down on the hallway floor and took off his shoes before walking toward the bed and sitting at the edge.

Following Sasuke’s lead, Naruto returned to the entrance area and dropped off his shoes and backpack next to Sasuke’s. With a tired sigh, he collapsed side by side with Sasuke, their backs flat on the bed.

“I feel like I have too much energy and also not enough,” Naruto complained. “Like, I wanna go out and do something, but I’m not sure I wanna waste my energy when we’ll be walking around all day tomorrow, ya know.”

Sasuke hummed to himself before collapsing next to Naruto on the mattress. He turned to look at his boyfriend face to face, a smile on his face. “I think there’s something we can do.”

As Sasuke had expected, Naruto’s eyes opened wide and his face became flushed. “Y-you mean...” He swallowed, the motion beginning to awaken desire in the pit of Sasuke’s stomach.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “We haven’t had sex in almost a month now. Did you really think I _wouldn’t_ want you after so long?”

“W-well, I just...” Naruto gulped before moving to lay closer at Sasuke’s side. “I guess I’m just always surprised when you say you want me.”

Sasuke crawled to hover over Naruto, his knees pinning his boyfriend down in place. He moved his face closer, his mouth only a few inches away from Naruto’s ears. “I always want you,” he whispered. “Do you want this?” he wove a hand down Naruto’s chest toward his stomach and down to his legs. 

Naruto’s nod was the only confirmation he needed. Sasuke closed the gap between them, his lips meeting Naruto’s with a moan. Naruto returned the kiss hungrily, grabbing onto the back of Sasuke’s head and pulling him closer. Sasuke obliged him, pressing his chest on top of Naruto’s.

One of his hands wandered further down, snaking beneath the bottom hem of Naruto’s shorts. 

Underneath him, his boyfriend moaned and shuddered at the touch between his legs. Naruto pulled Sasuke’s hair with one hand while his other moved toward Sasuke’s waistline. He unbuckled Sasuke’s shorts, trying to pull them away with no luck. 

Sasuke obliged him, taking his bottoms off with one fluid motion. He broke their kiss to take off his shirt as well, throwing it without care down to the floor. His socks came off after that, kicked away without much ceremony. Then, slowly and maintaining eye contact with Naruto, he took off his boxer briefs, throwing them on top of the rest of his clothes.

Straddled between Sasuke’s knees and still fully clothed, Naruto stared up at him in open-mouthed awe. Sasuke met his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

“What is it idiot? Like what you see?” Sasuke teased. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me like this before.”

Naruto’s face became, if possible, more flushed than before. “I... I kinda forgot what it felt like, ya know.”

Sasuke smirked down at the man pinned underneath him. “Then how about I make you remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even after three years, Naruto is surprised whenever Sasuke is horny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang visits Disneyland.

Following Naruto’s instructions, they woke up early for their visit to Disneyland. Yawning, they ate a light breakfast at the hotel’s continental buffet before heading down to the shuttle stop. While Sasuke was still half-asleep, Naruto bounced up and down in his seat next to him.

“You’re not a kid anymore, Naruto,” Sasuke muttered. He placed his head on top of the bus window only to regret it immediately. With a sigh, he leaned back, staring up at the ceiling instead. “It’s just a park. An exploitative capitalist endeavor that takes advantage of people’s nostalgia and works to oppress and control the working class.”

Naruto pouted at him but said nothing. “I just want us to have fun,” he said. “So stop being so grumpy!”

Sasuke sighed but did not refute him. He had been to the park almost every summer back when he and Itachi were both children, and he remembered it had been fun. Although that might have been because of the time spent with his family.

Naruto and his parents had tagged along once. Sasuke remembered that as his favorite visit, even if they had spent that entire trip arguing and fighting.

“Oh! We’re here!” Sakura shouted in excitement. She stood up from her seat, extending a hand out for Ino to take. “Ready, boys?”

“Ready!” Naruto slung a small backpack carrying their supplies over his back. With a grin, he joined Ino and Sakura’s side.

Sasuke sighed, following after his boyfriend. “Ready.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, but said nothing else about Sasuke’s mood.

Walking together, they left the bus and headed toward the entrance.

**-O-**

Sasuke hated to admit it, but Disneyland was already more fun than he expected. It might have been the company he was with or it might have been the atmosphere, but in any case, he was enjoying himself. 

Although it would have been better if there were fewer people hustling around.

After entering, they had wandered around the entrance, posing for pictures in front of the train station. They wandered around Main Street, Ino and Sakura taking pictures of almost everything, no matter how minute. Naruto ordered them to stop to buy churros and coffee, which they did, sharing the treat among them. Energized after a cup of coffee, they continued on their journey.

Now, they neared the castle and Naruto’s excitement only seemed to increase every step they took. Ino and Sakura, holding hands and whispering to each other, also seemed more excited than usual. 

While Sasuke was glad that his friends were so upbeat, he could only grumble to himself. There were so many people in the area that he was starting to wish he had his sword to push them back.

“We _have to_ take a picture in front of the castle, Sasuke!” Naruto ordered. With a grin, he started to run toward the photography service area where a small line had formed.

Sasuke sighed, following after Naruto with reluctance. “Do we have to?” he whined. “There are just...” he frowned, looking around the area and placing his hands inside his pockets. “There are just so many people here.”

Naruto’s cheerful demeanor wavered. However, he shook his head and met Sasuke’s eyes with a grin. “It’s good for the memories, ya know.”

Sasuke groaned but said nothing as he joined Naruto’s side in line. Next to him, Naruto seemed to vibrate in enthusiasm.

“It’s just a park, Naruto,” Sasuke grumbled. They took a step forward in line. “A well-designed and efficient park, but a park all in all.”

“No! It’s magical!” His boyfriend countered. “It’s a great place for things to happen, ya know.”

“What kind of things?” Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Naruto only responded with an enigmatic smile. “Anyway, it’s our turn next. Let’s go!”

Naruto allowed the photographer to scan the code on his phone. Without waiting for Sasuke, Naruto ran toward the photography point, bouncing up and down in place. With a fraction of his boyfriend’s energy, Sasuke followed after him, standing at his side.

“How do you want to pose, Sasuke?”

Sasuke shrugged. “However’s fine.”

“How about we hold hands?”

Sasuke felt his face heating up and he shook his head. “Not here,” he mumbled, glancing away from Naruto to stare at the crowds of people that surrounded them. “Too crowded.” 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Naruto’s face fall, causing a ball of guilt to form in Sasuke’s stomach. “We can stand close together,” he conceded. “I... I don’t want to make you unhappy.”

“Oh... okay, I see.” Naruto swallowed and they moved closer together, shoulders touching. “And Sasuke, I have a question for you.”

“A question?” Sasuke turned back to Naruto, meeting his eyes.

Naruto swallowed again, his face heating up. “Yeah, will you... will you?” He made some strange motion as if he were going to jump into Sasuke’s arms before stopping himself. “Will you ride Space Mountain with me?”

Sasuke blinked. “What?”

“Space Mountain!” Naruto shouted, looking flustered about something. “It’s really fun, ya know!”

“Oh, uh... sure.” With a frown and a raised eyebrow, Sasuke turned his attention back to the photographer. “I think we’re ready.”

“Of course, sir.” The photographer ducked his head down to peer through the viewfinder.

Naruto and Sasuke stood closer together, their shoulders touching. With fake smiles and hands in peace signs, Naruto and Sasuke posed as the photographer snapped a few pictures. 

**-O-**

Naruto became strangely despondent after taking their pictures. 

While he grinned as usual, his smiles seemed forced. His conversations were more stilted as well and other than reciting their itinerary, he was almost entirely silent.

“Naruto, are you okay?” Sasuke asked as they stood in line to buy ice cream.

“Y-yeah! Why wouldn’t I be okay?” The blond man avoided Sasuke’s eyes by digging through his wallet for money.

Sasuke frowned. “You just don’t seem as... _excited_ as usual.”

Naruto gulped. “The heat might just be getting to me a little,” he said after a short pause. “I... I guess some ice cream might be good, ya know.”

“If you say.” Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto’s shoulder and squeezed. “Anyway, I have to go to the toilet. Ino and Sakura found a bench over there. I’ll meet you over there in a bit.”

“Y-yeah! See you, Sasuke!”

Sasuke gave Naruto a small wave as he walked away in search of toilets. He found them quickly, using the facilities and washing his hands before returning.

He found his friends within seconds. Naruto sat at the center of the bench, Sakura on his left side and Ino on his right. The two women were saying something but Sasuke could not make out their words. But the despondent mood was clear.

Naruto was staring down at his lap, mumbling something under his breath. Sakura was saying something to him, one of her hands on his shoulder. On Naruto’s other side, Ino made small circles on his back. 

Sasuke felt a heavy stone settle in his stomach. Why were they talking to Naruto as if something bad had happened? Had Sasuke done something to upset him?

Frowning, Sasuke walked toward his companions. “Is everything okay, Naruto?”

Startled by Sasuke’s sudden reappearance, Naruto looked up with a blush. “Nothing’s wrong, ya know!” He swallowed. “I’m just getting a bit tired.”

“We’re taking a break,” Sakura added. “Naruto got brain freeze from eating ice cream too fast, so we told him to sit in the shade and recover for a bit.”

“A brain freeze?” Sasuke raised one eyebrow. “Don’t you need a brain for that?”

The question had the desired effect and Naruto glanced up at Sasuke with a pout. “Fuck you, bastard! You get heartburn even though you don’t have a heart!” 

Despite the harsh words, the tension in his shoulders eased and a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. Relieved, Sasuke took a step forward and sat down next to Naruto. Sakura moved to sit next to Ino instead.

“So what kind of ice cream did you get anyway, loser?” Sasuke asked.

“I got vanilla for you since it’s just as basic as you.” Naruto handed over a small cup with ice cream. “And cause it’s not that sweet.”

“What’d you get?” Sasuke accepted the offered treat.

“Cookie dough! I like the texture, ya know!”

“You’re gonna get diabetes if you keep eating like that, Naruto,” Sasuke chided. He took a small bite of his ice cream with a spoon. To his relief, it was not as sweet as he had feared.

Naruto said nothing, his mouth too full of ice cream to make a retort. With a wince, he pressed his fingers over his temples at the sudden pain. Sasuke could only roll his eyes and sigh before taking another small bite of his ice cream.

**-O-**

To Sasuke’s relief, after their ice cream break Naruto returned to normal and he dragged them everywhere like a badly-trained puppy. Following Naruto, they rode most of the major attractions in the park. As promised, Sasuke rode Space Mountain next to Naruto. They ended their day with a ride of the Pirates of the Caribbean and a dinner at Blue Bayou.

Exhausted after hours of walking in the hot summer weather, they returned to their hotel with barely any words exchanged between them. Sasuke suppressed a yawn as he pressed the button that would take them to the fifth floor.

“So it’s the same thing tomorrow for California Adventure, right?” Ino asked as they exited the elevator. “We’ll wake up early, eat breakfast here, and then head to the park?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled while yawning. “We gotta take advantage of the time we’re here, ya know!”

“Still, I’m exhausted and it’s been only one day!” Sakura whined. “We’re gonna get time to rest up after this, right?”

“Yup!” Naruto reassured her. “We’re staying at a little bed and breakfast near Huntington Beach to rest up a bit and go surfing for a few days. Then Sasuke’ll drive us to San Francisco on the Pacific Coast Highway.”

Ino yawned, stretching her arms over her head. “Sounds like a plan, Naruto. So we’ll see each other for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Breakfast!” Naruto grinned at the woman as she headed with Sakura back to their hotel room. He turned his full attention back to Sasuke. “I guess we’ll just take a shower and sleep?”

Sasuke swiped the keycard over the reader with a yawn. “Yeah... sounds good.” He stepped inside, taking his sneakers off by the door before sitting down on the side of the bed. “Should you go first or should I?”

Naruto hummed to himself as he joined Sasuke’s side. He took hold of Sasuke’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Why don’t we just take a shower together? We can... save water, ya know.”

Despite dating for nearly three years, Sasuke felt his face heat up at the thought. He nodded. “Sure. Let’s...” he swallowed. “Let’s do that.”

With a grin, Naruto pulled on Sasuke’s hand and headed straight to the shower, throwing his clothes off as he went.

**-O-**

Their shower ended up as just a shower. They were both too tired and sweaty to do much more than clean off under the running water. Naruto did spend perhaps a bit more time than necessary scrubbing Sasuke’s back, however.

Drying his hair with a towel, Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed with a yawn.

Naruto, with only a towel around his waist, was pouting at himself in the mirror as he dried his hair off. He mumbled something under his breath, combing his fingers through his blond locks. Sasuke couldn’t tear his eyes away. It was a sight Sasuke wanted to remember for the rest of his life.

With his hair dry, Naruto put the hairdryer away before walking toward Sasuke and sitting next to him. “God, I’m tired and the sun just went down. Wanna just go to bed?”

Sasuke shrugged. “Might as well. Though we should take _advantage_.” 

“Advantage?” Naruto raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. “What kind of advantage are you thinking of?”

Sasuke chuckled. “You know what kind.” 

With expert ease, he grabbed onto Naruto’s wrists and pinned him down on the bed. Naruto, as usual, allowed himself to be pulled along. Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruto’s. Their lips met, Naruto pushing his tongue insistently into Sasuke’s mouth. 

Sasuke let out a moan as they kissed on the bed. He let go of Naruto’s wrists, using one hand to prop himself up on the bed and another to caress Naruto’s face. Naruto reciprocated by grabbing onto Sasuke’s neck and shoulders with his hands

His mind wanted to push further and do more, but his body protested. After an entire day of walking, he was exhausted. With a groan, he broke the kiss, collapsing next to Naruto.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’m just... too tired.” He huddled closer to Naruto, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, one hand resting over his heart.

Naruto laughed at the confession. “Honestly, I feel the same,” he admitted. “I was kinda hoping you would take full charge just now, ya know! I wanted to be a pillow princess for once.”

Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips and he pressed a light kiss on Naruto’s neck. “Though if we want to go to bed, maybe we should actually put on some clothes,” he suggested. “Or at least get under the bedsheets.”

Naruto turned his head and placed a kiss on Sasuke’s forehead. “Yeah, I guess we should.”

Despite their agreement, they were too tired to move and they remained on the edge of the bed with their arms wrapped around each other. They lay next to each other, the only sounds coming from the air conditioning system and the world outside.

Sasuke broke the silence first. “Hey, Naruto?”

Naruto grunted to show that he had heard, already sounding half asleep.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned on Naruto’s shoulder. “What did you really wanna ask me when we were taking a photo in front of the castle?”

Sasuke heard Naruto’s breath hitch.

“W-what do you mean?” the blonde stuttered, his voice sounding panicked. “I just wanted to make sure you wanted to ride Space Mountain with me, ya know.”

Sasuke frowned. “If that was the case, you wouldn’t get so nervous by me asking about it. And it also doesn’t explain why you got so depressed after that. Please don’t lie to me, Naruto.”

He heard Naruto swallow. Under his hand, he felt Naruto’s heart rate quicken.

“I... I don’t know if I can tell you now,” Naruto muttered after a few seconds.

Sasuke glanced up, but Naruto had turned his head to look in the other direction. “Will you tell me what you wanted to ask one day?” he asked.

Naruto swallowed again, before nodding. “I will. I promise. And I always keep my promises, ya know.”

“I know.” Sasuke buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck again. “But... if something is bothering you, I want to know. I love you.”

He felt Naruto heating up and his pulse getting, if possible, even faster.

“I love you, too, Sasuke,” the blond muttered. He turned around to place a kiss on the top of Sasuke’s head. “It’s just...” he swallowed again. “It’s just that I’ve been thinking about stuff recently.”

“Stuff? What kind of stuff?”

“I guess... I was just thinking about our future” 

“Our future?” Sasuke felt his heart beating faster and he remembered the legend of Bridalveil Falls once again. He wasn’t superstitious but...

“Will we... will we always be together?” Naruto continued. He moved one hand to comb through Sasuke’s hair. 

“Always?” Sasuke felt his own heart beating faster. Was Naruto having worries about their future the same way he was?

“And can we be together forever if we can’t even hold each other’s hands in public?” 

“I... I....” Sasuke thought back to their interactions, not only in their road trip but throughout the time they had been together. How often did they show any kind of attention in public? How long had Naruto held back on showing his true feelings in front of others? 

A heavy weight that felt a lot like guilt settled into his stomach. How long had he been hurting Naruto without meaning to? What was Sasuke afraid of anyway?

“I’m sorry, Naruto,” Sasuke whispered. He tried to move closer but they were already as close as they could be. “I... I didn’t know I was hurting you like that so much.”

“Hurting me?” Naruto sounded bewildered by Sasuke’s words. “I know how to compromise, ya know! If you don’t like PDA, then I need to respect that. It’s just...” he swallowed. “It’s just that I want to show the world how much I love you, ya know. Plus...” he swallowed again. “Thinking about the future makes me nervous.”

Sasuke hummed to himself. He moved his hands up to pull Naruto’s face closer to his. “It makes me nervous, too,” he admitted before pressing small kisses on Naruto’s cheek and temples. “So why don’t we take it a day at a time.”

“Yeah, a day at a time.” 

Something in Naruto’s breath became clearer. With renewed energy, he turned himself over, pinning Sasuke down on the bed and meeting his lips with a kiss. Equally energized, Sasuke kissed him back

**-O-**

The same as the day before, Naruto and Sasuke woke up early to get ready for their trip to the park. Ino and Sakura joined them in the hotel’s breakfast area, yawning and complaining about not getting enough time to rest. 

Together, they took the shuttle bus, taking the opportunity to rest on the drive there.

“I’m just glad we’ll be able to rest a bit in Huntington Beach, ya know,” Naruto muttered as they took the steps off the bus. “Some relaxing by the ocean and swimming is all I need.”

“Plus some surfing,” Ino added. “I can’t even remember the last time I went surfing.”

“Me neither,” Sakura admitted. “Might have been all the way back in high school.”

Sasuke said nothing, only nodding along in agreement. A day or two of relaxing next to a beach sounded great after Anaheim. 

Together, they walked toward the entrance of the park. Naruto, walking next to Sasuke, scrolled through his phone as he searched for their online tickets. Holding hands, Ino and Sakura walked a short distance away, chatting to each other about whatever came to mind. 

Suppressing a yawn, Sasuke looked his boyfriend up and down. Despite staring at his phone, he was able to avoid all obstacles as he walked. Sasuke had to admit it was a bit impressive. He glanced down, his attention focused on Naruto’s free hand. He swallowed.

Back when they were children, public displays of affection had never been an issue for them. They had stood in line, walked to school, and played in the park, often hugging or holding hands without care or embarrassment. When had that changed? Why couldn’t Sasuke hold Naruto’s hand now that they were adults? Was Sasuke just a coward after all?

Sasuke bit his tongue. No. He wasn’t a coward. And he could prove it. 

Taking a deep breath in and out to steady his nerves, Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto’s free hand, pulling him back. “Watch where you’re going, idiot. You’re gonna bump into someone.”

Startled, Naruto stopped walking and turned his attention from his phone to Sasuke and down to their hands interlocked together. “Sasuke?” He frowned, confused, but did not attempt to disentangle his hand away from Sasuke’s. “W-why are you holding my hand?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious, loser? I’m trying to make sure you don’t bump into anyone or anything.”

“But...” Naruto stared at their interlocked hands with a confused frown. “But you told me you don’t like doing this kinda stuff in public, ya know.”

Sasuke hummed. “It still makes me a bit uncomfortable,” he admitted. “But I didn’t want you to feel left out this time. I want to make you happy. I won’t die just by holding hands with you.”

Naruto’s face became red. Flustered, he grinned before biting his lip. “Y-you mean it?”

Sasuke squeezed Naruto’s hand in reassurance. “I do,” he said. “Now, find the dumb ticket so we can go inside. I’ll make sure you don’t fall into a manhole or something.”

Still grinning, Naruto continued walking, pulling Sasuke along as they headed to the entrance. 

Walking a short distance behind them, Ino and Sakura giggled to themselves, whispering something. Sasuke ignored them with limited success. He suspected he was going to become the victim to merciless teasing for the rest of their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke views holding hands in public as being more intimate then sex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto and Sasuke watch the stars

From Anaheim they headed to Huntington Beach, where they relaxed by the pier and participated in make-shift surfing tournaments. They headed to Los Angeles next.

Naruto and Sasuke both hated it. 

Naruto hated it because of the pollution and the size while Sasuke hated the vapidness he could smell wafting through the air. Ino, however, loved the glitz of Hollywood and Beverly Hills. She forced them to visit the Walk of Fame and to take pictures in front of the giant Hollywood sign. Sakura went along with her girlfriend’s demands without protests, snapping pictures at Ino’s whims.

Thankfully, despite Ino’s pleas to the contrary, they left Los Angeles after three days. From there, they drove up the Pacific Coast Highway toward San Francisco.

The view during the drive was one of the most breathtaking things Sasuke had seen in his life. From his car windows were amazing rock and cliff structures. On his left, the blue ocean crashed against the coast. On his right, Naruto, a sight that left Sasuke breathless at times, even after their years together, sat in the passenger’s seat. His boyfriend spent some of the journey napping but perked up often, often pointing out important landmarks and talking about what places they still needed to see. 

From the highway, they made a few stops along the way. One night, they stopped at the beach, setting up their campsites on the sand. Two other nights, they stayed at road-side motels or tiny bed and breakfasts. 

Sasuke couldn’t remember every site they visited, but he would treasure the memories for the rest of his life.

For Sasuke, their trip became much more enjoyable for other reasons. Not only did he now have motel rooms to himself with Naruto, but after that first public display of attention, it became easier for Sasuke to be openly affectionate.

It turned out that strangers didn’t care about what they did. Plus, they both enjoyed the little moments between them. He kissed Naruto on the cheek in front of Ino and Sakura. He held his hand whenever they were in crowded areas. He rested his head on Naruto’s lap while they were lounging on the beach.

Ino and Sakura teased Sasuke about acting like a middle schooler in his first relationship, but that was a small price to pay for Naruto’s happiness. 

After parking in San Francisco— Sasuke paying more for the spot than he usually spent on food in a week— they checked into their apartment and started to get settled in. They split up, Naruto and Sasuke in one bedroom and Ino and Sakura in another. After changing and resting for a bit, they began to make plans for the remainder of the day.

Sasuke took the opportunity to make a cup of tea while his friends discussed their plans. Sipping from his drink, he looked out the window. The view was terrible— just a dirty alleyway— but it was as much as they could expect from a cheap apartment outside the city center. 

He tried to ignore his friends as they argued in the tiny living room over where they would go next. Sasuke didn’t care where they went. Unlike the rest of his companions, he had been to San Francisco many times already with his family. 

“I guess we should walk around Fisherman’s Wharf and get dinner there,” Sakura suggested.

“We can go to the Golden Gate Park!” Ino said. “Walk the bridge. Take some pictures. Relax in the tea garden.”

“It’s too late in the day to go there now, ya know,” Naruto countered. “That’s more of a full-day thing.”

Their conversation devolved into more arguing as they searched for agreement. Sasuke stood by the window, sipping from his tea. He was tired after hours of driving and stressed after seeing his parking bill. Planning their itinerary sounded exhausting.

“Wait! I know what we can do!” Sakura shouted, making Sasuke turn his attention back to the arguing group.

“What?” Ino and Naruto asked at the same time.

Sakura smirked before showing something on her phone to Naruto and Sasuke. Whatever it was, it made their eyes brighten in excitement.

“Yeah! Castro Street!” Ino declared. “Gotta live it up!”

“Castro Street!” Naruto added, eyes bright and wide. “I’ve never been there before!”

“Castro Street?” Sasuke turned his attention back to his friends and raised one eyebrow. The name sounded familiar in a way he couldn’t quite place. “What’s in Castro Street?” 

**-O-**

It turned out that Castro Street was the gay district of the city.

Which explained why Sasuke had never been there before despite the name sounding familiar. His family had accepted Sasuke’s sexuality without much issue. However, they were also traditional, and— Sasuke almost hated to admit it— a bit boring. They probably didn’t even know that Castro Street existed.

Sasuke stood alone next to the counter, waiting for one of his friends to return. Ino and Sakura had left to do their own thing while Naruto went to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke alone at the bar. He glanced around the bar, feeling nervous despite his calm facade, before taking a sip from his mojito. 

A few men had started ogling him but Sasuke was practiced in the art of ignoring and rejecting people. He wanted for Naruto to return. If he had known he would spend hours in a packed room surrounded by strangers, he might have protested his friends’ desires to visit Castro Street earlier.

One man started to walk closer, trying to get Sasuke’s attention. Sasuke gave him a sneer before turning and sitting down at the bar, his hands cradling his drink. He took another, much longer, drink from his cocktail.

“Hey, babe. You come here often?” Naruto leaned on the counter with a grin that always managed to take his breath away.

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back at the sight of his boyfriend. “Naruto, I’ve never been here before and you know it. We’ve been dating for three years already.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “And everyone says you’re the smart one in this relationship,” he mumbled.

Sasuke felt his face heat up. “What?”

Naruto giggled before sitting on the stool next to Sasuke. “I’m just messing with you, Sasuke. I already know you’ve never been here before. You’re too boring for this kinda place anyway.”

“I’ve been to gay bars before, Naruto,” he mumbled into his drink.

“Well, yeah. I’ve dragged you to them a few times.” Naruto’s grin widened. “Though you’ve never seemed very comfortable in any of them.”

“Too loud and too many people,” Sasuke mumbled. “Gay cafes and book stores are better.”

Naruto laughed and placed his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. “I do like taking you to those kinds of places, too.”

“What am I, a dog?”

“My dog?”

“Kinky. I’m not sure I’m into that, though.”

Naruto snorted before sitting up, moving his head away from Sasuke’s shoulder, and taking a gulp from his own drink. Together, they turned the stools around so they were leaning against the counter instead.

Sasuke looked around the bar again. With Naruto at his side, the men that had been ogling him earlier had dispersed, on the search for other, more willing hook-ups. A group of people in the corner of the bar caught his eye.

“Hey, Naruto?”

“What is it, Sasuke?” Naruto drank more of his cocktail.

“Do you remember how you really wanted to see a bear on this road trip?”

Naruto pouted, annoyed at that fact. “Yeah, and we didn’t see any. So?”

Sasuke smirked. “I think I see some bears over there.” He pointed toward a corner of the bar, where a small group of big hairy men had congregated, holding a bear pride flag in their hands. “There are your bears.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Are you getting drunk already? This is only your second drink! You never make jokes except when you’re drunk.”

Was Sasuke drunk? He didn’t think so. He shook his head. “Maybe a bit tipsy,” he admitted. “Makes me want to do a few things, though.”

Naruto snorted. “Like what? Drink a hot cup of tea and head to bed?”

Sasuke pouted. Sometimes he thought Naruto knew him better than he knew himself. But his pride prevented him from proving Naruto right. “Maybe something like this?” 

He leaned forward on his stool and grabbed onto the sides of Naruto’s face with his hands. Naruto’s eyes widened, but he didn’t protest and his mouth opened, already knowing what Sasuke would do. 

Without waiting any longer, and despite the crowds of people surrounding them, their lips met in a kiss. Naruto responded with eagerness. He placed one hand on Sasuke’s neck and another on his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

Sasuke breathed him in. 

He wanted to remember everything. Naruto’s moaning as Sasuke’s hands drifted down his back. The feeling of their tongues meeting together. The faint smell of alcohol in their breaths. The sensation as Naruto shuddered at his touch.

And even though they were in public, and seen, and they were doing something so _private,_ when Sasuke kissed Naruto, for a moment he felt as if they were the only two people in the entire world.

Reluctantly, they parted, wanting more, but knowing there was little else they could do. Besides, Sasuke suspected that if they kept going, the tent in his pants would only get more painful.

“Do you think we can return to the apartment now?” Sasuke leaned forward to whisper in Naruto’s ear. “We can tell Ino and Sakura we left early.”

Naruto nodded and Sasuke heard a gulp from him.”Y-yeah. I’ll call them and tell them not to wait for us.”

Sasuke smiled. “Good. They can call us back if anything happens.” He stood up from the barstool. “Now, let’s go.”

Naruto grinned. He grabbed Sasuke’s hand, his fingers intertwining with his, before pulling him away. “Yeah, let’s go.”

**-O-**

“Sasuke! Ino! Sakura! Stop what you’re doing and look!!”

“What is it, Naruto?” Sasuke shoved more of his clothes back into his backpack. “I want us to leave soon so we can get back to Sacramento before nightfall.”

Naruto ignored him, holding something in his hands. “This is more important, ya know.”

“More important?” Sakura asked, turning toward their blond friend with a calm smile. 

Unlike Sasuke, who was frantically packing everything away, she lounged on the sofa, reading something on her laptop. Ino’s head was on her shoulder, looking at something on her phone. Like Sakura, she turned toward Naruto with a curious eyebrow raised.

Sasuke sighed. The two women had decided to stay a few more days in San Francisco. They would spend a few more days exploring the city before returning home. Sasuke envied them.

Naruto nodded, ignoring the annoyed glare Sasuke threw at him. “Yeah! Gaara was finally able to put all the pictures together! He sent me the link to the online collection.”

“Wait, what? He sent the pictures?” With shining eyes, Ino left the comfort of her girlfriend’s shoulder and sat up straight. “Show me! Show me! Show me!”

Naruto grinned. He walked to sit between the two women. Sakura moved her laptop to sit at the center of the coffee table instead. 

“Yeah, let me email you the link.” Naruto mumbled before forwarding the link to Sakura. She opened it on a new tab on her computer.

Sasuke walked to stand behind the sofa, peering at the open laptop over his friends’ shoulders. He hoped it wouldn’t take long to look through the images. After all, how many photos could Gaara have taken?

“Oh! Wow! You look really cute here, sweetheart!” Ino said before placing a quick kiss on Sakura’s cheek. 

“Not as cute as you!” Sakura retorted before returning the gesture with a kiss of her own.

Sasuke looked closer at the image. In the photo, Ino and Sakura were laughing as they pointed at something out through the window. Based on the landscape outside, Sasuke guessed it had been taken when they were just setting out.

“Next!” Naruto shouted, pressing the key to the next slide. “You can look at it whenever you want, ya know!”

The next picture took Sasuke’s breath away. In it, Naruto was glancing at Sasuke as he drove, his eyes so full of tenderness that he could not believe it was real. Did Naruto look at him like that often? How long had Sasuke missed those looks anyway?

Sasuke swallowed, glad to be standing behind his friends. He wasn’t sure if he could keep his expression from betraying his thoughts. 

“Aw! Naruto! You look like a love struck puppy!” Sakura teased, one hand pinching Naruto’s cheek.

Naruto’s face became pink but he didn’t protest. “L-let’s just look at the next one!” he insisted.

To Sasuke’s relief, the next few pictures were taken through the car window and were mostly of landscapes. He took the opportunity to let his heart rate slow and for his face to come back under control. 

Still, he could not get Naruto’s expression out of his face. Was that how Naruto looked at him when Sasuke wasn’t paying attention? Did he really love Sasuke that much? Not sure what to make of his disjointed thoughts, Sasuke paid little attention to the slideshow on Sakura’s laptop.

“Hey! I guess Sasuke is not so different after all!” Ino’s words brought Sasuke back to the present. 

Sasuke glanced down to meet the blonde woman’s eyes. He was surprised to see Naruto and Sakura also turning to look at him, Sakura with a smirk and Naruto with a blush.

Sasuke blinked at them. “What?”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Maybe they really _are_ a match made in heaven. Too stupid to live.”

Sasuke frowned but he had no energy to argue with her. Hoping for an explanation, he looked down at the image on Sakura’s laptop. He felt his face warm up again.

In it, the four of them were posing at the top of Glacier Point. Gaara stood at the center, which told Sasuke he had used his tripod and a timer to take the picture. On one side, Ino and Sakura had their arms around each other, only one step away from fondling each other in public. On the other...

“You look like a little love struck puppy too, Sasuke!” Sakura teased, tapping Sasuke’s chin.

Sasuke couldn’t deny it. In the image, he was staring at Naruto with an expression so full of love and tenderness that it almost didn’t seem real. How had they been missing each other so much? 

Struck mute and blushing, Sasuke only looked away and grunted until his friends clicked on the next photo.

**-O-**

By the time they finished looking at the pictures, the sun had already started to set and Naruto and Sasuke were hours behind on their itinerary.

Still, the drive back to Sacramento was not long and with the traffic dying down, Sasuke hoped to arrive before midnight. After a quick dinner with Ino and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke departed, throwing all their things into the trunk, too tired to organize any of it.

Alone in Sasuke’s car for the first time since the road trip began, Sasuke and Naruto were finally able to talk as they usually did.

“God! After we get home, I don’t think I even _want_ to go outside!” Naruto whined. “I guess the nomad life isn’t for me after all.”

Sasuke snorted. They had arrived at the highway and he saw long and boring stretches of pavement in front of him. “What kind of life _is_ for you anyway?”

Naruto hummed in a way that let Sasuke know he was pretending to be struggling with the question. “I guess I’d like a nice home,” he began. “With a big backyard and space for, like, ten dogs, ya know.”

“Hm, is that so?” Sasuke yawned and cracked his knuckles, trying to force his body to stay awake. He still had at least an hour and a half left of driving in front of him.

“Yeah!” Naruto continued. “With a nice wife that would make me ramen for dinner every day.”

Sasuke hummed, hoping his face didn’t betray any of his sudden panic. “Not a husband?” He didn’t dare to turn his gaze away from the road to glance at Naruto.

Naruto said nothing at the question, which only made the panic in Sasuke’s stomach grow. Did Naruto not see him as marriage material? Did he not want to spend the rest of their lives together? The two of them sat in silence, unsure of how to break the awkwardness. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Naruto spoke up.

“Hey, Sasuke?” 

“Yes?” Sasuke’s heart began beating faster in his chest. Was Naruto going to ask him something important?

“Can you pull over when you see a chance?” Naruto asked. “The view’s not as good as in Yosemite but I wanna watch the stars before we get back to Sacramento”

“Oh.” Sasuke swallowed down his disappointment. What had he been expecting Naruto to ask, anyway? If he wanted them to get married?

Sasuke kept his eyes peeled for the opportunity to leave the highway. He saw his chance a few minutes later, leaving the highway down a smaller road and then further down onto a dirt road. Naruto said nothing as he drove, uncharacteristically silent. Sasuke pulled over next to a small clearing.

“The picnic blanket is on top of the cooler, right?” Naruto unbuckled himself and walked out, walking toward the trunk.

“Yeah,” Sasuke answered. “On top of the cooler.” He unlocked the trunk for Naruto before leaving his seat and walking toward Naruto’s side. “What do you need it for, anyway?”

In the limited light, he could make out only part of Naruto’s grin. “Just look up, jerk. Can’t you see the view?”

With an eyebrow raised in curiosity, Sasuke followed Naruto’s instructions. He gasped at the view. While not as clear as in the mountains and deserts they had visited, thousands if not millions of stars were speckled across the night sky. The new moon only made them stand out more.

“Good view, right?” Naruto said.

Sasuke could only nod in affirmation.

“I thought we could set up a picnic blanket and do some stargazing,” Naruto continued. “We can’t get this kinda view in the city, ya know.”

Sasuke nodded again. He reached into his bag for their flashlights, handing one over to Naruto. Together, they closed the trunk of his SUV and walked a short distance away to a clearing. Eyes starting to adjust to the near-total darkness, they spread out their picnic blanket over a patch of grass.

A few seconds later, they cuddled together on top of the blanket, staring up at the sky above them. Sasuke held Naruto in his arms, the blond man’s head on his shoulder. 

He felt Naruto’s breath at his side. It made Sasuke’s pulse quicken and he resisted the urge to start running his hands down Naruto’s body. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Naruto murmured. 

A shiver ran down Sasuke’s body at the sensation of Naruto’s breath on his neck. He hummed in affirmation.

“Hey, Sasuke?”

Sasuke grunted. “What is it, loser?”

“Do you remember when we took a picture in front of the castle in Disneyland?” His voice sounded uncertain.

“Yeah?” Sasuke sighed. “How could I forget? You forced me to stand in front of hundreds of people as we took awkward pictures in the middle of an exploitative theme park. And then you just asked to ride Space Mountain with me.”

“I wasn’t gonna ask you to ride Space Mountain with me, ya know,” Naruto mumbled his confession.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Wait, _really_? How could I not have guessed?”

He could almost imagine Naruto pouting at his sarcastic tone. “I was gonna ask you something a lot more important.”

“What was it?”

“I was gonna ask you if you wanted to marry me.”

Sasuke froze. He felt blood rush to his face.

Unsure how to react, Sasuke stared up at the sky above him, his arms still holding onto Naruto despite the awkward silence. It took him what felt like hours to gather his thoughts once again.

“W-why do you want to marry me?” Sasuke felt more blood rush to his face and he swallowed, hoping to calm himself.

“What do you mean why?” Naruto grumbled. “I love you. Isn’t that enough?”

“I...”

“I chickened out when I remembered you don’t like being all mushy in public, ya know,” Naruto continued. “And...” he paused to gulp. “I thought you would say no.”

“Say no?” Bewildered, Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto, but in the darkness, his expression was impossible to see. “Why would I say no?”

Naruto huffed in annoyance. “You’re the one that just asked why I want to marry you! What are you talking about?”

“I... I don’t know if I’m good enough for you,” Sasuke confessed. “How can you want to spend the rest of your life with me when it took us three years to even be able to hold hands in public?”

“Because I love you. And when I imagine my future, you’re the person that’s always at my side.”

Sasuke felt pressure building behind his eyes. Before the first tear could fall, he moved his face so his lips were on Naruto’s forehead. He pressed a kiss onto Naruto, feeling as the other man shuddered at the sensation.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too,” Sasuke confessed. Despite his best efforts, the first tear rolled down his cheek and dripped down onto Naruto’s face. If the other man felt it, he said nothing. “Naruto?”

“What is it?”

“Will you marry me?”

Silence settled over the two men as Naruto absorbed his words. After a few seconds, he pushed Sasuke away and leaned over him. He moved his annoyed face forward until they were only a few inches apart.

“Hey! I asked first!” he yelled. “You can’t just ask _me_ now if you never answered!”

Despite the situation, Sasuke sneered up at him. “Actually, you never asked me. You just told me that you had _wanted_ to propose but got cold feet.”

Sasuke wished there was enough light to make out Naruto’s face in full. He supposed his imagination would have to do.

“You’re such an asshole,” Naruto muttered. He moved his face forward until their lips were almost touching.

“I am,” Sasuke admitted. “Now... kiss me.”

“With pleasure.”

Wasting no time, Naruto closed the distance and planted his lips on top of Sasuke’s. Using one arm to prop himself on the ground, he moved his free hand down Sasuke’s body, resting it on his hip.

Sasuke reciprocated, using his hands to grab onto the back of Naruto’s head. He lifted a knee, gently applying pressure between Naruto’s legs. On his thigh, he felt Naruto’s growing arousal and the heat between his own legs told him his body was reacting the same way. 

With a moan, he moved one hand down to unbutton the top of Naruto’s jeans. 

However, before his hands could move to the zipper, a reminder from the back of his mind gave him pause. Reluctantly, he took his hands away and turned his face away from Naruto to break their kiss.

“Wait, so _will_ you marry me?” he asked. “I didn’t actually get an answer.”

He could almost imagine Naruto’s dumbstruck expression as he absorbed the question. He snorted. “Of course! I’ll marry you, ya know! Will you marry me?”

Sasuke smiled. “I will.” He moved his head up, meeting Naruto’s lips once again in an almost chaste kiss. “ I think our parents will be happy when they hear the news.”

“I’m sure they will.” Naruto fidgeted above him, his arousal against Sasuke’s leg growing more obvious. “I guess maybe we should go back to the car, ya know. I’m not sure if sex in the middle of nowhere is a good idea. I might get mud on my ass or something.”

Sasuke chuckled. “And sex in my car is okay?”

“Better than on the grass where a bear might come and watch.”

Sasuke sighed. “I guess you have a point.” He pressed one last kiss on Naruto’s lips before twisting away from where he was pinned down. 

Naruto followed his lead and moved back from their embrace. He stood up, offering a hand for Sasuke. With the other, he grabbed onto the picnic blanket and crumbled it into a ball. Hand in hand, they walked back to the SUV.

“Get out the sleeping bags,” Sasuke ordered once the trunk was open. “I’ll put down the seats to make it a bit more comfortable.” 

“Should we just sleep in the car tonight?” Naruto suggested as he dug through their luggage in search of sleeping bags and blankets. “We can return to Sacramento tomorrow morning instead.”

Sasuke hummed in affirmation. “Why not? I’m tired of driving, anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boys. They’ll have to do another road trip when Sasuke moves away to law school now, too.


End file.
